kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil Maza
Virgil Maza is the son of Talon and an unknown woman and is Kyle's best friend, it was reveled that he has magical powers too, he is a Human/Dragon/Thunderbird Hybrid. Appearance He is an African American with hair around him and wears a yellow shirt with orange sleeves and red pants. As Static: he wears a mask and a purple/black costume with black pants Powers, Skills and Abilities Static was a mutant thanks to the Kraang. He acquired the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. *Amplified Electrical Aura *Electromagnetism *Electromagnetic bolts *Electromagnetic levitation *Static Cling *Taser Punch *Ball Lightning *Nova Burst *Electromagnetic pulse *Radiowave auditory In addition, he also gained immunity to mind control and electrocution. Like other electrokinetics (such as Livewire), his powers could be temporarily negated, or "shorted out", when he came into contact with water. Static did not rely heavily on gadgetry. Richie made him Zap-Caps, tiny "grenades" of electromagnetic power that could be used when Static was shorted out, Richie also made him the Static Saucer, a disc Static could use to transport himself on. Before that, he used either garbage can lids or manhole covers. Static also held a distinct advantage over his enemies that many electrokinetics did not possess: A gifted, scientific mind. His understanding of science, particularly in the fields of magnetism, electricity, chemistry, physics, electromagnetism, and more allowed him to make full use of his powers' potential, which allowed him to take control of the battlefield, much to the dismay of his enemies. His knowledge and understanding of science combined with his creative and dynamic mind allowed him to take his enemies by surprise, inventing his way around the limits of his powers on the fly. Thunderbird Powers *Aerial Adaptation: He can surive the Air from higher ground. *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Enhanced Agility: He can go a little longer then any human. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Sonic Scream: He can release a deadly scream. *Air Manipulation: He can control the Air. *Cloud Generation: He can create clouds *Electricity Manipulation: He can control the Electricty. *Ice Manipulation: He can control the Ice. *Storm Manipulation: He can control the Storms *Thunder Manipulation: He can control the Thunder. *Water Manipulation: He can control Water. Dragon Powers *Atmospheric Adaptation: He can surive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. *Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and disases. *Dermal Armor: His skin is like an armor and can protect himself from like bullets. *Scale Manifestation: He can grow scales *Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. *Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. *Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. *Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. *Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surrondings. **Enhanced Vision: He can see beyond his normal eye. *Enhanced Roar: He can release a powerful road loud enough to burst an enemy's ear. *Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. *Hypnosis: He can control his enemies. *Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. *Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. *Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. Personality He cares for his friends and family and does not want to see them hurt and was sad to see his first best friend going evil thanks to Phoneix entity. Weapons His eletrical powers. Family *Derek Maza (Father) *Unknown Woman *Maggie Reed (Step Mother) *Unborn sibling Voice Actor Phil LaMarr Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Thunderbirds Category:Dragons